This invention relates generally to cleaning of internal combustion engine fuel injection nozzles, valves and combustion chambers, and more particularly to an easily used system and method wherein the amount of cleaning solution in a mixture of fuel and cleaning solution can be easily controlled and fed to such nozzles.
It is known to employ pre-packaged and pre-pressurized cartridges or containers of cleaning solution and fuel, in purge systems, for cleaning fuel injection equipment. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,170 to Romanelli. Such containers have inherent disadvantages that include loss of pressure as the container is used, and the inability to purge the preparation of cleaning solution or ingredient to fuel in the container.
There is need for an improved, easy to use system which does not encounter these disadvantages; there is need for a system wherein the preparation of cleaning solution to fuel being injected under pressure can be varied or selected to meet different cleaning requirements; and there is need for a multi-mode system as described herein.